Family Reunion
by Invisible Observer 3
Summary: Savitar made a deal and no promises of the future could be taken seriously unless he proved he was a man of his word… at least to them. So he will, but he doesn't like being betrayed and he must show them he is a man of his word and one that should not be crossed. And he knows just how (fixed).
1. The Deal

Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor do I make any money from this

All Spanish was googled and added. If wrong let me know and I'll fix it. That goes for all of the grammar.

Fair warning Savitar's powers in this are what I need them to be for this to work. Enjoy 

* * *

As soon as Cisco turned the corner from picking up a Flash from Jitters he felt the familiar sensation of being picked up and run using the speed force before being dropped off in the local forest they sometimes use for training.

"Alright Barry, what was so important you had to just grab me without warning and dump me in the freezing forest. It better be good or you are buying me another drink," Cisco called out as he looked around trying to see where he, Wally, or even Jesse were wondering if they ran off to grab more of the team when he saw no one.

"It is very important. I brought you here to keep a promise I made. How can I expect any of you to believe my warnings of the future if I am unable to keep my word?" Cisco's eyes widened hearing a somewhat distorted voice. He brought one hand up ready to blast and put his back to a tree trying to see a being he knew he couldn't.

"Savitar?! How? Where are you?" As he said this Cisco slipped his phone in his other hand hoping to keep Savitar distracted long enough to get a call out for some backup.

"Ah, I sometimes forget about that. You opening the box has allowed you to hear me without a third party but since you aren't a speedster you can't see me yet." Savitar smirked out before a phone just appeared to be floating in front of him. His phone. "Does this help? You get a rough idea of where I am and Barry doesn't get bothered during his New Year Holiday. Anyways, this is soon to become a family matter, no need for everyone else to be dragged into this little deal of ours."

Even with the phone as a hint of location Savitar dashed from one spot to another with every sentence making it impossible for Cisco to find the phone aim and throw a blast before Savitar already moved to his next location.

"Debes haber perdido la cabeza! You actually think I'm going to make a deal with you?" Cisco growled in rage.

"Make a deal? No, I'm just here to give payment on a deal we already made." Savitar laughed. As he did so Savitar lightly tossed Cisco's phone. Cisco was debating his chances of getting the phone and calling anyone for help and realizing they were nonexistent while making a mental note to add a verbal code word to signal help to all the phones or a notification send out if the phones ever go above a certain speed when he turned in the direction Savitar threw the phone and noticed a blur in the distance coming closer.

"We made a deal Cisco, it may not have been my face or my voice that made the deal but we made one and I want you, I want all of you to know that my word to any of you is good. Julian was a means to an end. I said what I did to get what I needed. But for all of you, it IS personal. And to you, I promised you Dante if you opened the box. You may have closed it, but you DID open it."

As Savitar said this the figure grew closer and a scythe became visible.

"Rupture, you decided to bring back RUPTURE to WHAT mess with me? Throw me off? It might be his face but he is no more mi hermano then that vision you showed me. How am I to know this isn't just another cheap vision to get what you want anyways," Cisco exploded back, with all of the loathing and defiance his face could not show with his eyes transfixed on the brother that was not his.

"I want you to know 3 things Cisco," Savitar whispered from Cisco's right as he felt Savtiar speed next to him. He did not turn to attack or flinch knowing that Savtiar would move before Cisco could even turn a centimeter in his direction and that if Savitar just wanted to kill him he could have any time before now.  
"1) That is no illusion.  
2) My powers can bring back memories and powers from other worlds besides Flashpoint as long as there is a good enough attachment between the two people, and meeting each other is good enough.  
And 3) that is YOUR Dante, YOUR HERMANO as you put it. Even if he doesn't realize that yet. Your Dante is buried deep inside of him ALIVE.  
Now far be it for me to stand in between a family reunion," Savitar said from what Cisco assumed was a distance or it could just me his mind was zoning him out as Savitar just sounded as if he was in a tunnel, "Sorry, this is too late for a Christmas present but I hope this will be a riveting start to your new year."

With that Savitar left and took Cisco's phone with him, but Cisco neither noticed or cared. All he saw was his brother's face full of pure hatred visible even behind the mask, not even 20 feet from him with a dim red glow a stark contrast to the white of the forest. A glow caused by the raised scythe ready to blast with the powers and detestation of another.


	2. The Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor do I make any money from this.

* * *

Cisco ducked to the left taking cover from a different nearby tree as Dante attacked before turning to him and imploring, "Dante, Dante you have to wake up. This isn't you mi hermano. You have to wake up."

"I haven't heard that name in quite a while. You must be desperate if you think that name will affect me like the name Caitlin affected Killer Frost," Dante scoffed as he walked a wide path around the tree Cisco was behind, "I would suggest against teleporting out of here. I know your powers better than you do and I promise you don't have the control to do so in your mental condition and level of experience without side effects."

"I'm not leaving you brother. Not after just getting you back. We can fix this I promise."

Hearing that a small headache began to form in Dante's head.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT. I'm NOT your brother. He is dead because of you. And for that YOU. WILL. PAY." Dante screamed while sending out a blast that cleanly sliced through the tree barely missing Cisco.

"Yes, you are. We would fight all the time. We'd barely get along but whenever someone else threatened us the other was there. And you're back. We can fix this," Cisco called back after finding some more cover before realizing Dante's anger was speeding up his attacks so he turned and sent a miniature blasts near Dante's feet to make him lose his footing before continuing, "When you were 15 I gave you money to pay off your bookie and remember that Christmas a few years ago we actually got along. We just sat and drank for hours there were no problems just you and me."

As he was saying this he saw a dazed look overcome Dante before he shook his head to clear it.

"Sounds like you should welcome this death then. You'll finally be reunited with your Dante. Something I wish I could do with my Cisco. This fate is almost too merciful for you…almost that is," Dante mocked once he got back on his feet.

"And then, and then there was the time with the Snarts' and Rory. They were targeting me so they grabbed you. Must have been one of the worse days of your life. I know it was for me. Knowing that you were in danger and why. We talked we cleared a lot of air and even if we went back to how we normally are afterward one thing stuck with me. You said you never fought for anything in your life until then. And you took on a man twice your size with a love for burning things and people to save us," Cisco began before stepping out from behind his cover looking into Dante's eyes and seeing the conflict he was hoping for before dropping his hands.

"I'm going to have to ask for you to fight one more time Dante. Fight through this. I know you are in there mi hermano and I'm going to stand here and not fight back to prove it.

"You must be more desperate to be with your brother then I thought. Don't worry. You will be before you know it," Dante claimed as he raised his scythe to finish the job while fighting this headache that demanded he stop. As he lowered the scythe his whole being changed. His memories replaced and Dante broke free yelling, "PACO" with the first thing he saw with his mind only was his brothers face scrunched up in pain and a red that was not the scythe.

"Paco, Paco. It's going to be okay it's me, it's tu hermano it's going to be okay." Dante rushed out while trying to get a good look at everything.

"Dante DANTE it's okay, it's okay. I knew you can do it. I knew you could fight through. Don't worry it's just the edge of the shoulder I'm fine," Cisco forced out after making Dante look him in the eyes before he winced from moving the wound too much to get the weapon out, "Well mostly at least. But you are here and safe that's all that matters. Let's just let's just get home okay."

"Dios mios, yes…yea. Are you okay to walk?" Dante let out with a relieved laugh while taking off the Rupture jacket to make a quick bandage before collapsing next to Cisco.

"Yea it's good to see you brother."


End file.
